1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aromatic polyester resin.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Aromatic polyester resins have extensively been used as industrial materials because of their excellent heat-resistance, high strength, and high modulus. A known manufacturing method thereof is polycondensation of a combination of, for example, an aromatic diol and an aromatic dicarboxylic chloride; an aromatic diol and an aromatic dicarboxylic ester; acetate esters of an aromatic diol and an aromatic dicarboxylic acid, and the like in an organic solvent.
This method has the advantages of difficulty in handling of unstable aromatic dicarboxylic chloride, high cost of the polyester resins resulting from the expensive starting materials, and the high temperature necessary for the transesterification.